


Consequences

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Drinking, Gen, I am so sorry, OTL, really - Freeform, way too much drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: His head is killing him and his mouth is filled with some fabric. With absolute disgust he takes out a sock. His own, thankfully, but in the general picture it makes little difference.There is a hole in his memory where last evening ought to be.





	

When Fyr wakes up, he is alone in a heavily perfumed room. All he can see are red curtains around the bed. The room is silent, the only noise is a laughter a room or two down the corridor. 

His head is killing him and his mouth is filled with some fabric. With absolute disgust he takes out a sock. His own, thankfully, but in the general picture it makes little difference.   
There is a hole in his memory where last evening ought to be. 

The very last thing he remembers is having a glass of mead on Flick’s family living room, with Nil wheezing with laughter, trying to finish a story about a feather, a handbag, a pair of handcuffs and a candle. At this point, Fyr started to worry whether he'd survive if Flick ever learnt he heard any of that, but he definitely wasn't going to interrupt. 

Fast forward to the morning, Fyr sits on the bed with legs crossed and debates pulling the slightly damp sock back on. In the end, having to decide between suffering a slightly chewed on sock, or going barefoot in an unknown place (though its purpose seemed pretty obvious), he makes a face and manages to put the damp sock back on. 

Still feeling a bit wobbly, he pulls the curtains aside, immediately closing his eyes.   
Opening up one slightly tearing up eye, he assesses his position. Two large windows are letting in far too much light (and Fyr remembers fondly when it actually helped him to determine what time it was. He never thought there is such a thing like too much sun - he is being proven wrong by the three months long day Nimbohr calls summer). Fyr realizes he is looking at at least three different sets of clothes lying in parts all over the room. After a brief examination he is almost certain none of them are his (although the lavender dress does look vaguely familiar). Defeated, Fyr realizes his shoes are nowhere to be found. 

Managing to stand up, he shuffles to the door, with a pang of guilt looking under his feet, taking care not to step on anything. 

The corridor is long and barely lit. Fyr takes a step and his foot almost lands on half-naked Nil’s hand. 

Catching himself at the last minute, he squats and shakes Nil’s arm gently, but gets no response.   
He tries again, a bit harder.   
“Fuck off, Flick. I didn't drink that much.”  
Fyr somehow doubts that.   
“Wake up,” he whispers and shakes Nil again. His eyes go wide open and reflexively he tries to move back, hitting his head on the wall.   
“The hell.” Fyr can see the recognition dawning in his eyes. “Oh, it's you. Sorry.” Nil tries to massage the pain out of the back of his head. “Fuck.”

Nil’s breath is almost enough to make Fyr drunk again. He doesn't comment, but gives him a slightly worried look. Nil heaves himself up, muttering to himself about awful mornings.

“What are we doing here?” asks Fyr, still looking at Nil with concern.   
“Partying?” Seeing the worry on Fyr’s face Nil drops the slightly fake-looking smile. Before he can say anything, the door in front of them opens, and a scantily clad pair tumbles out. They greet Nil loudly and shake a bottle at him. 

With even more worry, Fyr sees Nil’s eyes lit up for a second, until he notices the look paladin’s giving him. 

Nil politely declines, grabs Fyr by his forearm back into the room to recover missing clothing (and shoes), and then out of the building without a hitch.   
When they come back home, they separate to prepare themselves for the day and maybe catch a nap before breakfast. 

When Fyr manages to fix his hair and goes downstairs, he can see the way Gon occasionally looks at Nil’s empty chair, and, putting the pieces together, realizes that maybe he can try to pay them back for the kindness, just a bit. 

The next day Fyr finds in Flick’s room a bag of dice and spends the rest of the night winning all Nil’s peanuts. 

In the morning, Nil is nearly finished with his breakfast before he even gets there, and, finally, Fyr feels a little bit less like a useless freeloader, and commits.


End file.
